


A Little Unruly

by amyponders



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Bucky barnes x plus size reader - Freeform, Corsetry, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Kissing, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Reader-Insert, Sensuality, Sexy, Some Humor, Teasing, attempt at fluff? I guess, lingerie shop, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: Bucky starts working at a lingerie shop where he meets the woman of his dreams while she shops for lacy corsets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58CjoSbQJZfi1y9CJ7aMQg?si=HBpkuIxqRmSKQkrsxkWyuA)

When Bucky announced to the team he was working at a lingerie shop he was definitely expecting _some_ commotion but he didn’t expect them to laugh in his face as they did. At first, he only meant to do it for a weekend to help Sam’s sister during peak Valentine’s Day season. But one weekend turned to a week turned to several weeks and eventually, Sarah asked him to stay and help around. He was an odd addition to a female lingerie shop but he got along well with the girls and the customers didn’t complain about having him around. 

In fact, they often enjoyed his presence because they could ask for a “man’s opinion” when they went in looking for something special to surprise their partners. He sometimes got the occasional side-eye from a husband or boyfriend, but he brushed it off. He was doing well and he was proud of how he was holding a job that did not involve murder for the first time in his life.

Mostly, they serviced middle-age to older women who loved their old-schooled underwear lines. But pin-up girls and what Bucky had learned were called “cosplayers” were common customers as well, since they had the best assortment of vintage lingerie this side of the Brooklyn bridge. Besides, their customer service was top notch. Everybody always complimented their sales associates; the girls went above and beyond so that everyone could feel safe, sexy and included. 

“You?! In a… in a lingerie shop?” Scott kept grabbing his stomach and gasping for air, while Thor’s eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead and Tony cracked another joke at Bucky’s expense. 

He merely shook his head and decided to ignore them. He enjoyed going to work, it gave his life a sense of structure. He liked helping the girls find hard-to-reach merchandise in the warehouse, lifting heavy crates or running the cash machine or assisting an indecisive customer pick the right color. But most of all, Bucky was happy to be doing something light and distracting. Something that he was good at for a change and brought a smile to people’s faces. Of course, whenever the team needed him he skipped work. The missions were still a priority, but things were settling into a new kind of normal now and he had lots of spare time. 

Bucky walked into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, took out some leftover pizza and started eating it out of the box.

“Whatever, Lang. I like it there.”

“Do you miss the 40’s so bad? I mean if you wanted to see grannies panties all you had to do was go to a retirement center. But working in Sarah’s shop? Creepy, Barnes.” Tony shot at him.

“Hey, hey. My sister says he’s actually good at his job. Apparently, the ladies like him there.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

“What is it that you do, exactly?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“A bit of everything,” Bucky mumbled through the big bite of pizza he took. “I help in the warehouse or restock the racks.”

Thor shrugged as if saying: “not bad.”

“Sometimes I’m at the cash register.” Bucky swallowed... “Or I help on the floor.” He lowered his voice.

“What do you mean?” Natasha pressed.

“Well, you know… I help the girls pick, give them recommendations and such…”

“You mean you pick their underwear for them?” Tony asked.

“Sometimes… if they ask.” He was fighting hard to not turn red. “It’s- it’s a job like _any_ other. I just give them my opinion.” Bucky took another bite.

“Sure…” Scott said sarcastically. 

“Hey, hey, lay off guys. He’s doing honest work. Which is more than I can say for you!” Natasha exclaimed and kicked Scott playfully. 

Right in that moment, Bucky saw an opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen and he took it. He’d been sufficiently embarrassed for one evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you could help me find this in a bigger size.” A small voice said.

Bucky was kneeling on the floor trying to pick up a shirt that had fallen under the rack to no success. “One second, doll.” After two or three stretches he was finally able to grab it. Bucky 1, silk chemise 0.

“Oh. I’m sorry mister. I thought you were-”

“A girl?” 

“Y-yes.” You smiled embarrassed and turned pink, glad that he was quickly folding the delicate ivory-colored piece and had not turned around yet.

“Was it the hair?” Bucky chuckled. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” Still crouching, he turned around and stared up at you for some of the longest seconds you had ever experienced, and you, not used to being stared at, felt all the blood rushing back to your cheeks. 

He looked as if he had trouble peeling his eyes away from your face which only made your heart accelerate. He was,  _ by far _ , the most handsome man you’d ever seen; it was overly distracting. 

He cleared his throat. “I’m Bucky. W-what can I help you with?”

“Pleasure to meet you, Bucky, I’m Y/N…” 

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Well… See, I really like this piece but I can’t seem to find it in my size.” You managed to get out. 

This situation was a bit uncomfortable. You had no idea how you had convinced yourself of coming here in the first place but it was one thing to feel awkward in front of a woman and another to talk lingerie - plus size lingerie at that - with a guy. Especially one who looked like  _ that _ .

“Oh, no worries.” He inspected the piece more closely. “We definitely have that one in stock. Come with me, please.” 

“Sure…” You trailed after him, unable to stop yourself from admiring his body as he walked in front of you. He was tall, muscular and extremely fit and he wore a tight-fitting outfit that only accentuated his figure. Before you knew it, you reached the rack of the delicate corset you’d been eyeing. He fiddled around until he grabbed the piece in a bigger size and handed it to you. 

You took it and stretched it then looked at it time and time again. His eyes were glued to you as you examined the racy ensemble, still unsure of whether you should buy it. You wished he just left - it would ease up your nerves - but you didn’t want to be rude. You stole a glance his way and saw that he somehow got at least  _ half _ the message because he looked away, not before clearing his throat again. He scratched his head and rocked on his heels for a bit, clearly killing time until you let him know your verdict.

“You know what? You should try it on if you’re not sure. Although, I can tell you would look fantastic.”

You tried to steady your breathing, unsure of how to react. “Um… You’re right, I should try it on.”

“Follow me, the fitting rooms are this way.”

A few strides and one closed door later you were glad to finally be away from his inquisitive blue eyes. You slipped out of your clothes and into the low-cut corset. Truth be told, it didn’t look half as bad on you. The only problem was that this being a vintage store it sold corsets with actual laces. You put it on as best you could but the laces were still not tight enough so it was kind of loose fitting. You imagined that if you could tie it better, it would improve the look significantly. 

Bucky knocked on the door of the stall.

“Y/N?”

“Ye-ah?” Your voice was strained. You were trying to tighten the laces without making a sound and clearly failing.

“It just occurred to me that the corset has… laces… do you need help? I could get one of the girls to help you if you want.”

It was futile. If you wanted to see it well you’d have to succumb and let someone help you.

“Please…”

“I’ll be back.” His footsteps faded away. A minute or so later Bucky returned.

“Y/N? I’m so sorry but I couldn't find anyone. All the other girls are busy.” He sounded mortified. “If you could just wait a minute I’m sure someone will come… Or I could… help you, I guess. If you want to. Of course.... On second thought, better not. I don't want to seem like a creep, sweetheart. Ignore that. Please.” He chuckled but you could still hear the embarrassment in his voice.

“No, that’s okay. I'd like some help.”

“Okay, I'm coming in now.” The wooden door cracked open slowly and you instinctively grabbed the front of your corset which was slipping down and threatened to expose your fleshy breasts to the cute stranger. 

His eyes darted to your chest and he stared at you for a few seconds longer than he really should’ve. If he kept this up, they would have to pick you up off the floor pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is it okay if I…” He trailed off and you nodded. Turning your back to him and facing the mirror. “We have this problem often but usually one of the girls takes care of it. I, um- I think the problem with these sorts of items is that the laces are so small and close together it's kinda hard to tighten them. I blame the manufacturer.” He was babbling, even you could tell. 

His finger started working their way down your back and you were hyper aware that your ass was hanging out of your cheeky hot pants but there wasn't much you could do about it at the moment; just hope he would play it cool. He didn't seem like the type who would make you feel bad about your body, but it was still awkward to have him facing your backside. Nothing made you more insecure than thinking about your stretch marks and the bigger size of your curvy lower bottom. You were working on loving yourself and accepting your body, stretch marks and all, but it wasn’t always easy.

“O-kay, I think that’s tight enough now. Can you turn around?” Bucky stepped back out of the stall to see you better.

“Wow. You look- you look stunning.” He passed a hand down his scruff and smiled brightly. “You truly do. I mean you are. Gorgeous. But this looks incredible on you.”

He had to sell the clothes to you; it was kind of implied in his job description. But he didn't have to go to  _ those _ lengths, you thought a bit annoyed. 

“What? What is it? Y-you don't like it?” Bucky tried to pry at your thoughts.

“I do! I just- I'm not sure what I'll be buying it for. It’s not like-”  _ It’s not like I have someone to show it off to,  _ you meant to say, but stopped midway.

“Ah well, for yourself, for starters.” Bucky smirked. “But if that’s not enough, how about... for the lucky guy that you’ve surely got in your life?”

You turned around in front of the mirror and ran your fingers down the intricately woven front of the corset, feeling the fabric and the texture. It was deliciously soft, and the color, a deep rich red, was very eye-catching as well. 

“I think I know what's missing. May I?” Bucky entered the cubicle again and took the scrunchie from your braid and started untangling it softly, working his way up to your crown. Your eyes met in the mirror and he smiled so beautifully at you. There was an electric sizzling in the air every time you looked and you hated how real it felt. He was just a salesman and you were a just customer. Nothing else, right?

“Can you- can you face me, darlin’? There you go.” Bucky tousled your hair which came down in waves framing your face. “Much better… Can I tell you somethin’? I, uh, I just- I have to confess that... if you don't buy this, I will be upset at my poor selling skills.” He paused. “But if you do… I will spend the rest of the week cursing the lucky bastard who gets to see you like this every night.”

The way your heart started racing inside your ribs was almost painful. “What do you mean?” 

Your mouth was suddenly dry so you tried to lick your lips which only made Bucky’s eyes travel the expanse of your mouth. He was way too close and the way he was looking at you spread a fire through your veins.

He chuckled and looked to the side for one brief moment. “I mean just that. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be saying this to you and if my boss catches me I think she will fire me-” He stopped to smile apologetically. “But you’re the most ravishing woman I’ve ever seen. I just- It had to be said!” He bit his lip while staring at your face. “And, uh, I think I better leave now. I don’t want you to think that I’m this weirdo who won’t stop trying to flirt with you.”

“Flirt with me?” Is that what was happening? You were typically oblivious to men's advances, but not to this extreme.

“God, I knew I was rusty but not this badly.” His small dimples reappeared every time he smiled, you noticed. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it, doll.”

“Wait!” You grabbed his hand before he slipped away.

“There isn't.”

“What’s that?”

“There isn't any man in my life.” You clarified and smiled shyly at him. Your fingertips caressed his wrist lightly before trailing upwards. You weren’t sure exactly where you were going with this but you felt unexpectedly thrilled and emboldened. 

“Does that mean I have a shot?” Bucky tilted his head to the side following the path of your fingers with his eyes. 

“You do...” God, of course he did. He’d had you at hello. You used your free hand to slowly twirl a strand of your hair sensually. He had the good sense to close the stall door next before slamming you against the wall. 

He grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them above your head to whisper against your ear: “careful, doll... that’s not very nice.”

“Maybe I’m feeling a little unruly...”

“Yeah?” A smirk spread leisurely on his mouth.

“Yeah.” You exhaled and threw your head back to look at him through hooded eyelids.

“You know... my shift ends at 7. If I take you out for dinner tonight, would you consider wearing this underneath?” His gaze journeyed down your breasts before he let go of your wrists and grabbed your waist tightly to bring you closer to his hips. You wrapped a leg around his solid thighs. You could feel his huge muscles tensing underneath his clothes.

“Only if you kiss me first.” Your whole face was tinted scarlet, the heat of your embarrassment burning through your skin, but you needed to taste his lips and you needed it now.

“Deal.” Bucky’s mouth clashed against yours eagerly. 

But he did not leave his lips on yours for a long time. And you would’ve protested were it not for how quickly he started nibbling on your earlobe while his hands roamed your body. He flickered his playful tongue against the space between your jaw and your neck, then traveled down your skin spreading kisses all over it. He had you moaning his name breathlessly in no time which only made him double on his efforts. His teeth grazed your overflowing chest for some long seconds and after that came your shoulders. 

He bit down on your delicate skin harshly and you moaned again. That would surely leave a nasty mark, which on second thought made you feel sort of exhilarated; Bucky’s teeth etched on you for everyone to see. His hand grabbed your thigh and he palmed it hungrily. His grunts were music to your ears, you wanted to hear more of the delicious sounds that he was making, that  _ you  _ were causing. He moved up to peck at your lips briefly again before he pulled away leaving you high and dry.

His chuckles filled the already heavy air of the stall. “Right, baby. This was just a preview of what awaits you. Tell the girl in the front she can take this out of my paycheck.” Bucky's gorgeous eyes glimmered as he opened the door and backtracked leisurely, never breaking eye contact. He was teasing you, the smug bastard. “And we’ll continue this conversation tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
